1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of handlebars for bicycles, motorcycles, power vehicles such as two wheeled power vehicles and all terrain vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of improvement of handlebars specially designed and constructed for off road bicycles, motorcycles, dirt bikes, all terrain bicycles, all terrain vehicles and jet skis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art references were found to be relevant to the present invention.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,542 issued to Borromeo on Feb. 27, 1990 for "Bicycle Handlebar Assembly, Particularly For Sports Bicycles" (hereafter the "Borromeo Patent").
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,499 issued to McMurtrey on Jan. 13, 1987 for "Bicycle Handlebar Brace" (hereafter the "McMurtrey Patent").
3. U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,089 issued to Anderson on Jun. 11, 1935 for "Handle Bar" (hereafter the "Anderson Patent").
4. U.S. Pat. No. 822,487 issued to Smith on Jun. 5, 1906 for "Reinforcing Tube" (hereafter the "Smith Patent").
5. U.S. Pat. No. 610,328 issued to Martin on Sep. 6, 1898 for "Handle Bar" (hereafter the "Martin Patent").
6. U.S. Pat. No. Des. D301,027 issued to Borromeo on May 9, 1989 for "Handlebar, Especially For Racing Bicycle" (hereafter the "Borromeo Design Patent").
7. U.S. Pat. No. Des. D101,953 issued to Henry on Nov. 17, 1936 for "Handlebar" (hereafter the "Henry Design Patent").
8. U.S. Pat. No. Des. D30,821 issued to Scandrett on May 16, 1899 for "Bicycle Handle Bar" (hereafter the "Scandrett Design Patent").
The Scandrett Design Patent discloses bicycle handlebar having a widened center section and trimmed grip sections. The diameter of the handlebar is gradually changed from its center to its two ends. The whole handlebar is curved without any straight section.
The Henry Design Patent discloses a bicycle handlebar having a hollow construction. The widened center section has hexagonal cross-section and the two grip sections have modified hexagonal cross-sections. The thickness of the sidewall of the center section is the same as the thickness of the respective sidewalls of the two grip sections.
The Borromeo Design Patent discloses an ornamental design for a handlebar. The two "L"-shaped grip sections are generally perpendicular to the broadened center section.
The Martin Patent discloses a horn-shaped handlebar. The outer ends of the two opposite halves 1 of the handlebar are reinforced by ferrules or caps 2 by small mounting screws 9, and the inner ends of the two opposite halves 1 of the handlebar are mounted to a wooden coupling or insert 3 by small mounting screws 4.
The Smith Patent discloses a bicycle handlebar having a hollow construction. The center section of the elongated hollow tube is reinforced by a short inner hollow tube, which is inserted within the elongated outer tube.
The Anderson Patent discloses a bird-shaped handlebar constructed with a single piece of sheet metal which is extremely streamlined. The handlebar serves as a housing of a headlight and two park lights.
The McMurtrey Patent discloses a bicycle handlebar 10 which represent a popular type of conventional handlebar currently on the market. The handlebar 10 has a center section 16 having a knurled portion 18, two bent sections 20 and 22, and two grip sections 24 and 26. The diameter of the handlebar is uniform. The construction of the heightened and tilted grip sections 24 and 26 and the bowed bent section 20 and 22 provides comfortable handling for a rider. However, it reduces the strength of the handlebar 10. To solve this problem, the McMurtrey Patent utilizes a crossbar or brace 28 to reinforce the handlebar 10. The crossbar or brace 28 is attached between the two bent sections 20 and 22 and is generally parallel to the center section 16 to increase the strength of the handlebar 10.
The Borromeo Patent discloses a bicycle handlebar assembly for assembling certain auxiliary elements such as brake-lever C onto a handlebar. The assembly includes an "L"-shaped column or support B and tubular chips D. The handlebar has two typical "U"-shaped grip sections generally perpendicular to the center section of the handlebar.
The bicycle handlebar disclosed in the McMurtrey Patent represents a popular type of conventional bicycle handlebar currently available on the market. Shown in FIG. 1, such a conventional handlebar 1 typically has a center section 3, two bent sections 5 and two grip sections 7. The diameter of the prior art handlebar 1 is uniform throughout its entire lengthwise dimension. In general, the preferred diameter of the conventional handlebar 1 is 7/8 inch because this provides its grip sections 7 with the proper amount of thickness so that a handle member preferably made of polyvinyl or rubber and having a thickness of approximately 1/8 to 1/4 inch can be fitted over a portion of each grip section. However, while the thickness of approximately 7/8 inch for the diameter provides an ideal thickness to facilitate the gripping member or handle at either end, it leaves a relatively thin center section 1 and bent sections 3, which are often not strong enough for absorbing the stresses, strains and shocks imparted to the conventional handlebar 1 from off road or dirt bike riding. In order to strengthen the conventional handlebar 1, the crossbar or brace 9 is introduced.
In operation, the conventional handlebar 1 is attached to the motorcycle, dirt bike, all terrain vehicle or jet ski along the length of the center section 3, such that the crossbar or brace 9 is facing the rider on the off road motorcycle, dirt bike or other vehicle. The 7/8 inch center section 3 is usually not of sufficient strength to withstand the impact of heavy loads, and the purpose of the crossbar or brace 9 is to prevent the conventional handlebar 1 from buckling if the off road motorcycle or dirt bike should bump into something or crash to the ground. The crossbar or brace 9 and attachment to the bent sections 5 causes a permanent compression set to occur in the bent sections 5 in the event of an impact. However, the crossbar or brace 9 provides no added benefit when steering the off road motorcycle or dirt bike. In fact, the crossbar or brace 9 reinforces the conventional handlebar 1 in only the vertical direction but not the horizontal direction.
Therefore, the major disadvantage of prior art handlebars is that they require a crossbar or brace for adding strength. However, because the crossbar or brace provides rigid support at its attachment points to the bent sections, it forces stress concentrations there, which tends to take a permanent set in falls. In addition, the crossbar or brace constrains any movement that would soften shock loads to the grip sections which are placed over the ends of the handlebars.
Therefore, there is a significant need for an improved configuration for handlebars which provides greater strength, improved shock absorption, and improved steering capability.